


The Loving Boyfriend

by Concotionx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agrexophilia, Cumdump, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucking Machines, Group Sex, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Other, Public Sex, sex on camera, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concotionx/pseuds/Concotionx
Summary: A story on what happen when someone gets a boyfriend that is so proud of his partner.The twist is his proudness is a warped logic.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	The Loving Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Same warning as my other works, please mind the tags. 
> 
> If you don’t like it, I don’t force you to read it.
> 
> If you like it, enjoy. Leave some comment.

I wished in a wishing well for a loving boyfriend that is always proud of me. Not long after I got a boyfriend and he seems perfect. Yes I said perfect because my only criteria was loving and “proud”. It was all good until a warped logic was included in the relationship. So here’s the story of my loving boyfriend.

When I first met my boyfriend he was so nice and supportive. He seems to be proud of every single thing I did and would like to show it off to his friends. This makes me happy in early relationships. He appreciated every little thing I did. When I cook, I clean or something as small as opening the door. He will boast about it to his friend how nice I was.

Then he asked to be in a relationship with me. Expecting it, nonetheless I’m overjoyed. On our first kiss I saw him blush cutely. The next day he boasted about it to his friend. It seems no matter what I do with him, his friend will know. At this point, I don’t necessarily hate it. People knowing my private life is kinda embarrassing. I know it’s just a kiss but who knows that my boyfriend will not boast more than that when we go further.

I was right! When we finally had sex, it was amazing he was caring and gentle. It wasn’t painful and I can finish properly even though receiving his huge member. Unfortunately what happen in bed does not stays in bed. All of his friend knows that we had sex and if any of them ask for details, he will proudly tell them.

When sex getting more frequent, he will boast how often we do it. Sometimes he will boast how many I can orgasm. At certain points he feels that missionaries are not enough, so he tries all kinds of positions. Not surprised he boasts about it as well.

He is certainly proud of me even though I don’t do more. But he believes that the best way to show how loving and proud he is of me, is by boasting about it to others. Doing normal stuff makes him proud, but he wants to prove to others that he has the best partner in the world. Weirdly enough the thing he likes to boast the most is all the sexual endeavour.

He did help me to get in better shape by helping me in the gym and also doing yoga so we can try the “kama sutra”. He also paid for a lot of skin care products and also a full body hair removal. He also asked me to move in together.

At this point my life is perfect, other than that people know what I do in bed. Everything is perfect. I’m healthier than ever. My appearance is the best I have been with the help of my boyfriend. I also have regular sex. I start believing I can let my boyfriend do whatever he wants with my body, he only wants the best for me. Though still it does not stop me from being embarrassed when he tell people what we do in bed. In the end I become dependent.

Unfortunately my boyfriend wants more. He starts using toys. At the beginning I thought this would be fun to spice things up. He bought a lot of toys. If he has used any of the toys on me, he would sometimes show it to his friend and tell them my reaction on it as if giving a sex toy review. There’s time that someone visit our place we just finish using one of the sex toy. So it was fresh from inside of me. He just casually brought it to his friend and showed it to them. I thought his friend would be disgusted but they don’t mind it and it amplifies my embarrassment.

He starts taking pictures of me naked, during sex or after sex. He didn’t keep it to himself, he proudly showed it to his friends.

The next stage is PDA or public display of affection. Even though he boasts a lot, all these years we are together, we always do everything in private. We do hold hands and hug but we rarely kiss in public. Now he will frequently ask me to sit on his lap. Which does not help when he start do his usual boasting. It does seems help him boast. He sometimes will kiss me in front of the crowd when he is boasting. This means that everyone was paying attention to him.

Then my boyfriend just got more and more daring. The kiss lasts longer and he adds more tongues every time. He sometimes slips his hand under my clothes. At the beginning it was just rubbing my abs while kissing but then he started going up and playing with my nipple as well. Do mind that all these happen in the middle of conversation with people while I’m sitting on his lap.

On one of our anniversary he said he gave me a surprise. I am very surprised. He threw away all my wardrobe and replaced it. All the clothes he gave me have 2 theme shows: as much skin as possible or be as tight to the skin. 

From here on his idea to show off on his partner is what my definition of humiliating is. However I was too deep in love and too dependent on him to realise this. What happens throughout the years is all the people I have met are through and my friends before I met my boyfriend are either left me or excited to hear him boasting. 

If it hasn’t been mentioned before my boyfriend is a very good talker. Probably why he can gather people with his charisma even though the content is just humiliating me.

With less clothing now he likes to rub his hand all over me in public. He knows all my sensitive areas. I definitely get aroused by it. I was aroused when he kissed and played with my nipple last time but now with the new set of clothing, there is no way I can hide the arousal. Especially tight grey sweatpants easily stain with a bit of wetness. That would be the least of my problems as it hugs my groin nicely so that everyone can see the shape of my genitalia.

My boyfriend being my boyfriend will proudly show that I am aroused. It reached where he made me orgasm in front of everyone. Since then he can casually play with me until orgasm while having conversations with others. He seems like the idea of me being perpetually aroused. 

As he was helping me with shaping my body he was in charge with my meals. I didn’t know that he mixed things in the meal that would make me aroused all the time. As I got more and more aroused, he also got more daring in public until we finally have sex in public.

The weirdest thing is the public sex is nothing sensual for my boyfriend. He would humping he dick into my hole but he will have normal conversation with other. It just when he boast about me, he will spread my leg open so everyone can see me clearly as he fuck me.

All of these experiences never lessened my embarrassment but now my boyfriend gave me clothes that cover all the wrong areas of the skin. These clothes are more embarrassing to wear than being totally naked. My boyfriend convinced me to wear it and also mentioned that he is proud of me and I shouldn’t be ashamed.

If the logic of his proudness so far is not wrapped enough. Wait until he said to me “the best way to show why I am proud of you to let people experience”. Yes! I started just with him saying that my skin is so nice and letting people touch me. So while he was fucking me in public now there are hands all over me. His friends seem to like petting my body and there seems to be no limit where they can touch. Even when he’s leaving me alone people are still touching me. If anyone from outside sees me, they will surely thing I'm molested.

Then my boyfriend convinced me to give them a handjob saying that it’s not different from usual, they have been touching you all this time. This is just like them touching your hand with their penis. These stupid reason that I stupidly believe continues on.

So now I’m either fucked by my boyfriend or giving handjobs to his friends. Then handjob evolves to blowjob and blowjob evolves to sex. My boyfriend doesn’t think that me having sex with his friend is wrong at all. He seems excited watching it.

With how this is going it's easy to see that I soon become my boyfriend and his huge group of friends cumdump. Another unfortunately, this is not the end. When this seems that he is the most proud he can be, he goes above and beyond.

He set up camera all over the house an capture all my sex with everyone and post it to the internet. He blurred everyone’s faces except mine. He also starts getting input from people online. Thankfully my boyfriend doesn’t want me to feel pain, so he didn’t agree with any tattooing or piercing. The Internet is a huge place. There are plenty he can do. There are loads of toys that are suggested to be used on me, like sounding. Some of the online input/request is a change of place. So now my gang bang place shifted often like the beach, park, and other public places. As some of them are commissioned we can rent places like classrooms, hospitals, offices etc.

One of the most memorable requests for me is for them to setup me on a fucking machine that will be activated depend in the donation. It was setup that every dollar is one sec of the machine being activated and it will release me if the machine is remain idle for more than 5 minutes. 

Either due to my huge online presence as amateur porn star with all the video my boyfriend posted or if my boyfriend do a advertising campaign on this fucking machine, there are a lot of donation that day to the point the machine active for more than 24 hour non stop. 

Apparently I broke a few world record that day including longest fuck machine, most orgasm in a day and most donation in a day. This causes me to be in International news. Now I’m famous not only in porn but for common people as well. Since I have months worth of porn on the internet people who see the news can easily find me. 

There is also an interview on me but it was done by my boyfriend. When the interview is released, I become a meme named Loving Boyfriend. It is tragic that the meme has such a nice name but the content is just anything that degrades me.

As everyone knows me, now the gang bang includes strangers as well. With the meme and all, almost everyone knows me. So stranger requesting my boyfriend to fuck me is not uncommon. They don’t even ask my permission anymore.

The momentum of my popularity is still increasing that some talk show invited me to their show. But somehow my boyfriend convinced them that the content will be dirty so they released an adult only version of the show that can only be accessed with membership in the internet.

The content of the talk is basically the usual my boyfriend boasting about me while fucking on a talk show. Strangely that talk show that is pretty exclusive got very high viewer rates and increase of membership. 

From that success a lot of shows including game shows invited me and my boyfriend and made the content become adult content where the punishment is very sexual. Somehow in most of the games I always lost and got humiliated.

There is meet and greet but what it is just meet and thrust. There’s too many people wanting to meet me so now they are allowed to have a thurst in me and leave. Some of them actually manage to cum inside. Actually most of them tried to edge themselves before they met me and unload in me.

Created a movie which became the first porn box office in the world and I even won awards. At this point my boyfriend is so proud of me and decided to propose at the awarding ceremony. 

In the end we got married and live happily ever after?


End file.
